The Wapirrat
The immense rainforest on the southwestern edge of the continent is home to many peoples. History Ancient Times The great jungle was once the primary point of entry for dragons to Dulnaeria. Planar crossings occurred more frequently here than anywhere else, allowing the great reptiles easy access. The dragonborn and giff originated here as well, though whether due to planar flux or natural occurrence is unknown. Pre Imperial Era The Giff tribes followed the Primal Spirits as far back as any records show. They roamed the forest, settling into temporary villages at times. The draconics did not however, and after their dragon masters departed the forest, they struggled to remain an established people. Imperial Era The fortunes of the dragonborn took a turn for the better in this time. When contact was made with Antakkan traders, the draconics believed the humans to be hostile invaders. With the threat looming as human cities grew closer to the jungle, the dragonborn began raiding the settlements. This was the beginning of the Jungle Wars. When the Esh, a party of draconic warriors fought off Legionnaires, they ascended to the 100 Immortals’ ranks as exemplars of the valor of their people. As the War wound down, draconics now had access to the divine power source. With their new divine insight, the Irx called a truce with Hiatia. Soon, traders of the Golden River began circulating the Wapirrat, and Irx cities began to take shape. Post Imperium While never ruled directly by Imperikka, the Irx did become a client state in 1724. The Demonic Invasion ended the Empire, and the Irx lost contact with much of the world as a result. It was during this troubled time that the Irx began their harsh practices, giving them their bloodthirsty reputation. The giff tribes especially suffered because of this. Of the minotaur, they thrived at this time. The first of their number to do so, Baphomet ascended to Immortality during the Invasion. They also built their first city, Morrgra. Present The giff and minotaur conduct trade, while the dragonborn raid and harvest resources to please the Esh. A shadow war against the Irx is underway, presumably by the cult of Baphomet. Ecology The Wapirrat is the largest rain forest on Dulnaeria, and the wet season, from Drtor to Hrind floods much of the jungle floor. The dry season exposes much of the natural riches of the region, from precious stones to rare flowers used for potions. Resources Wood is the most obvious natural resource of the Wapirrat. All sentients here use it for building shelter. Hard metal is rare, and most weapons are made of wood and stone, usually onyx or flint. Gold and jade chips are used as currency. Monstrous Threats Dragons still prowl the Great Jungle, and bullywug bands swarm the low-lying regions in the wet season. Lizardfolk hunt here as well. Other Hazards Planar breaches are still relatively common here, though not as rampant as they were in ancient times. Portals often lead to the Chaos or the Bright Lands, while flux spots are often to Astral Dominions.